LOTR Abducted!
by kelayna
Summary: Whoever knew that thunderstorms provided portals to other dimensions, such as Middle Earth! Alyssa certainly didn't, that is until she ended up there! This is another "girl falls into Middle Earth story" ...but it's funny! Rated for language mostly
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any character in the books and/or movies. Wish I did though...

Yeah, I know this is a Mary Sue...sorry about that. I just HAD to write it. It was nibbling away at the back of my brain for so long that I felt I might end up without a brain if I didn't just go ahead and write it. I published it on here because at least then someone else can read it and maybe get a laugh out of it. Try not to be too hard on me though. This is all just for fun!

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled as I curled up tighter on my couch in front of the tv. I loved nights like this. I felt so secure and safe inside knowing that even though all of nature seemed hell bent to destroy my dwelling I was safe and warm and dry. I sighed and took another sip of my hot tea as I watched the storm rage at Helm's Deep on my screen the same way the storm was raging right outside my own four walls. I'd made sure I was very cozy, dressed in my favorite blue sweat pants and tight white spaghetti strap shirt, so that I could watch a marathon of my most favorite trilogy ever, Lord of the Rings (next to Star Wars that is!)! And yes, I was watching this alone. None of my friends would have been remotely interested in watching this marathon with me. They had more important things to do, like being workaholics, or playing live rpgs with their husbands and his cronies, or even going and hanging out at sleazy bars. Hell, one of my friends was probably screwing some girl senseless as I thought about all this. Ewww...why did I have to think about that?! So anyways, those were the reasons why I was watching this all by myself, and being quite happy about it. My sister and I had always loved the books and were delighted when the movies were made. We had taken it upon ourselves when we were young to learn Elvish so that we had a secret language to speak to each other in. That was so much fun, and to this day, whenever we talked in front of other people we would revert to Elvish so that no one knew what we said. Ah yes, we were nerds, but happy, silly nerds!

Oh yes! The part where Legolas "skateboards" down the stairs! I love this part. I giggled. Man, sometimes I really wished that I could be part of something like this. An epic adventure. But whenever would a poor, average, 25 year old animal shelter worker EVER get to be a part of any adventure, let alone an EPIC adventure?! Not likely. But one could wish and so wish I did as I kept my eyes planted firmly on the screen, reveling in the pictures that flew before my eyes and temporarily took me outside of my own petty little universe and my own petty little problems and let me live, if only for a moment, a truly epic adventure.

So, I don't know if I dozed off or what, but the next thing I knew there was a really bright light, a thunderous clap and then I was sitting on my butt in the middle of, well, nowhere! I certainly wasn't in my home anymore and I wasn't inside a building either. Thankfully, wherever I was it wasn't raining. At least that meant I wouldn't get wet. But where the fuck was I?! A brief thought flickered through my head. Maybe my wish was answered and I was actually now a freaking Mary Sue in Middle Earth! Not like I really wanted to be a Mary Sue but going to Middle Earth would be awesome! Then I laughed at myself. Yeah, like that would ever happen. Maybe there was a tornado and I had been deposited outside my totally destroyed house. Yep, that sounded much more realistic than my Mary Sue idea. Well, wherever I was it was pitch black, just like it had been at home. What kept nagging at the back of my mind, however, was that it wasn't raining and the grass wasn't even wet. If I was at home, wouldn't the grass at least be wet from all that rain? I shook my head and pushed myself up off the ground. Time to try to find my way home. I peered all about in the darkness. I couldn't see a thing, so with a sigh I just set off in the direction that 'felt' right.

I don't know how long I had been walking through the trees, but my legs were aching, my bare feet were screaming at me, and my eyes could barely stay open as I noticed that the sky was finally lightening. Of course that also allowed me to see my surroundings a little bit better and what I saw wasn't promising. I had never seen this completely untouched forest before. In fact, I'd never seen a forest quite like this one before in all my life and I'd seen many forests. After all, one of my pastimes was hiking and I lived in a little clearing surrounded by woods. So, I should know. These woods were strange. They looked as if no human had ever laid axe or even foot in them. The foliage underfoot was thick and the trees were almost unbelievably tall. This was so odd. I stopped walking and ran my hands through my shoulder length, curly black hair. Okay, this was getting me nowhere. I obviously wasn't any where near my home right now. Probably not even in my country if these strange woods were anything to go by.

I nearly stopped breathing when I heard a snapping twig and low voices somewhere up ahead. People! Was I saved? I better be cautious one way or the other. Who knew if they were nice people or not. So, I crept quietly, or as quietly as my poor, tired legs would allow me, through the trees towards the sounds ahead of me. What I saw as I stopped to peer carefully around a large tree nearly made my heart stop. Right in front of me was an incredibly handsome man gently lifting a, oh my god! A hobbit! He was lifting a hobbit onto his back and three other hobbits were loading the remaining packs on to a large nondescript brown pony. My mouth fell open and I just gaped for a few minutes. I WAS in LOTR, in Middle Earth! How the hell had this happened! I was a fucking Mary Sue!!! No way!!! Okay, this could be cool, but I had really wanted my own adventure, not to follow someone else's. Guess I would take what I got, though. How in the world was I supposed to explain myself to them! And my clothes! Sooo out of place! I think I was about to hyperventilate. I was so caught up in my thoughts and staring at the hobbits, who sadly, weren't all that much shorter than really short me, that I just about passed out when I felt the business side of a cold, long knife pressed against my throat. I froze. A low voice spoke smoothly and threateningly into my ear, "Who are you and why are you spying on us?"

I so wanted to gulp at that moment, but if I gulped I'd probably get nicked by the impossibly sharp knife. So instead I opened my mouth and managed to get out the words, "I'm Alyssa, and I'm not spying! I'm lost and I heard voices, so I followed them and found you." I heard what sounded like a skeptical grunt from the man who held the knife to my throat.

"Well, you certainly don't look like anyone I've ever seen before." He commented, still talking in a low voice. "And those clothes are nothing I've ever seen before either."

I sighed. "Just let me go and I'll explain everything. Really, at this moment I don't care who I travel with, I'm just very lost and want to find some place to be safe at least."

I could tell my captor was thinking about my request and apparently he found it suitable because the next thing I knew he was removing the knife from my throat and stepping slowly away from me. I groaned and rubbed at my poor little throat and then turned carefully and looked up at the man who had held me captive only a moment before. Oh my god! It was Aragorn! His voice sounded nothing like the voice of Viggo Mortenson and he only resembled the actor slightly, but just enough to let me know that yes, this was Aragorn. And man, this guy was friggin' tall! I had to crane my head back to look up at him. Well, I know I'm short. I'm only 4' 10", but still, this guy was tall! He must have been well over 6 feet. I just stared at him for a moment and then my mouth opened and the only coherent thing that came out was, "Dude, you are TALL!" Aragorn just stared at me.

"Are you going to explain now?" He asked with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"Oh! Oh yeah, um, well...I was sitting on my couch at home, watching a movie and there was a big thunderstorm outside and the next thing I know I'm sitting on my butt in these woods." Man, that sounded lame, I thought to myself.

Aragorn looked at me suspiciously, his gray eyes narrowed. "Well, that makes absolutely no sense," he finally spoke, "but, I'll take you with me to Rivendell and we'll have Lord Elrond and Gandalf take a look at you and see if they can make any sense out of your strange story." He looked over my head at the hobbits who were gathered around Frodo, looking anxiously into the woods after Aragorn. "I'll trust you for now since you have no weapons and you don't look like you could or would hurt us and we need to get Frodo to the Elves as fast as possible. But if you try anything I'll truss you up so tight you won't be able to move a pinky finger!" he threatened.

I gulped. "Yes sir!" I responded, sufficiently cowed. He nodded his head and then took my arm to lead me back to the clearing where he had left the hobbits and the pony. I went with him willingly of course. This was the best thing that could have happened, him taking me to the elves. I had to go somewhere and I had no idea how to get home. The elves were my best bet.

When we stepped into the clearing all the hobbits looked up, even Frodo tried to raise his head slightly, although he really didn't even know what was going on. _Poor Frodo_, I thought.

"All of you, this is Alyssa. She will be coming with us to the elves since she is lost. Alyssa, I am called Strider and these 4 Hobbits are Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Now," and Aragorn lifted Frodo onto his back once again, "we move out!" And he was gone, running down the path with the hobbits dashing after him, leading the pony. I eeped and took off as well. Aragorn either must not think me much of a threat or he is just overly concerned for Frodo, because he didn't even pause to see if I was coming, or if I was being good, or anything. He just ran, never looking behind him. Come to think of it, he didn't even point out which Hobbit was which, he just gave me their names and then took off. In a hurry much?!

Great, so now I had to run after having walked all night long and with bare feet no less! I could seriously sense my imminent death. Somehow, though, I managed to keep going until we paused for breath and to check on Frodo, around midday. Frodo was doing horribly and by this point, so was I. My feet were bleeding and my breath was coming in gasps. My side felt like it wanted to tear itself away from me and form a new person. I SO was NOT in shape! I watched from my position with my hands on my bent knees as Aragorn pulled Sam aside and had him start looking for King's Foil while Merry and Pippin kept watch over Frodo. Panting heavily I made my way over to the three hobbits and collapsed next to Frodo. He was tossing and turning and his eyes had a glazed over look as he continuously moaned incoherent things. This did not look good. He was MUCH worse off than me. Merry and Pippin watched me carefully, but they were too worried about Frodo to pay too much attention to me. I stood up stiffly and walked over to Bill, the pony, and taking the waterskin down from his back I tore off a few strips of cloth from his worn saddle blanket and stumbled back over to Frodo. I knelt down beside him again and soaked one of the pieces of cloth in the water from the waterskin and then gently laid the wet cloth on his feverish forehead. Then, watching him carefully I dampened the other two rags and wound them around my sore and bleeding feet. Wow, that already felt better. I was about to let out a nice sigh of relief and reposition myself so I could flip Frodo's wet cloth over when I suddenly heard voices right behind me that weren't Hobbit voices!

Startled I looked up and behind me and nearly died of shock when I saw Arwen standing there with Aragorn. How in the world did they get there without me hearing them?!!! Without pausing to contemplate this disturbing fact too much I scrambled to the side and backwards, making room for Arwen to come forward and check him out, which of course she did, but only after giving me the oddest look ever. The only thing I could think of the whole time that Her Gorgeousness leaned over the dying Hobbit was 'this must be the movie universe, or else it would be Glorfindel here.' Stupid thought when you have Arwen actually sitting an arms length from you, I know. Her examination of him ended up with him on the saddle of her horse in front of her and them riding with all speed to Rivendell.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing I knew, Aragorn was ordering us all up. Apparently there was no rest for the weary, even when the one who was sick was already on his way to his much needed help. Oh no! That's not how it worked. It seemed that we needed to be with him just as soon as possible. So, a few minutes after Arwen disappeared with the gravely ill Hobbit we were on our way again, trudging through the forest. Thankfully, Aragorn deemed that our pace could be slower now, we obviously weren't running for Frodo's life anymore, so now we walked, albeit at a fast pace, but at least we weren't running anymore. I don't think my poor feet could have handled that.

No one talked on the rest of our journey to Rivendell. Aragorn seemed to have a one-track mind and all of it was focused on Arwen and Frodo, so he didn't speak at all. Sam looked positively suicidal at the thought of being without Frodo when he might die at any moment, and Merry and Pippin looked like they were too scared of Aragorn and Sam to say anything at all. So, I just hobbled along at the back of the group and prayed to every deity out there that we would make it to Rivendell before I no longer had the bottom of my feet anymore!

When we actually finally did arrive at Rivendell a part of my brain was in awe at the beauty of the place, but the majority of my brain, and certainly the most active part at this moment, was groaning with pain and couldn't be bothered to stop and appreciate the majesty that was Rivendell. All I truly wanted was to submerge myself in a really hot Hot Tub and stay there for an hour. My side felt like a knife was repeatedly plunging into it, my back was aching, and my feet were bloody and all torn up. I could barely walk. 'All those damn Mary Sue stories I've read never mention this.' I groaned inwardly. Maybe that's because those Mary Sue's were perfect people that nothing bad could ever happen to and I was obviously my normal, everyday self, just transported to Middle Earth all of the sudden. I always did have the worst of luck! Why couldn't I have been turned into a glamorous, perfect Mary Sue when I ended up here?! I could have had a nice dress and shoes, fucking shoes! Is that to much to ask for?! I growled and weakly shook my fist towards the heavens and whatever entity saw fit to send me here. Thankfully, no one was really looking at me as they were all busy walking those last few agonizing steps into Rivendell the same as I was.

Once we actually stepped foot into Rivendell there was a moment of what I would have to call 'ordered chaos'. I'd never seen anything like it before but there was really no other name for it. Everything seemed to be happening all at once, but no one raised their voices and everything happened smoothly. The Hobbits were hurried off in one direction, Aragorn spoke to (another) gorgeous Elven woman, apparently about me since he pointed at me a few times and then he disappeared in another direction, and someone even came and got the pony! All of this happened in less than 5 minutes and before I could even really wrap my pain numbed mind around all this efficiency someone had gently taken my arm and was leading me away from this little courtyard. I struggled to keep up and glanced up at the person who was hauling me off. I blinked a couple of times as I tried to focus on her through the pain, (somehow the pain was now in my head as well) and I noticed that it was the same gorgeous Elven woman that Aragorn had been talking to when we walked in the gates. I blinked once more and then tried to focus on the path in front of me and that was the last thing I knew as everything went blessedly dark and no more pain was felt.

I don't know how long I floated in the beautiful, numbing darkness, I just knew that I didn't want to come out of it because my brain was sure that when I did I would feel copious amounts of pain and it really didn't want to deal with that. But voices were calling me back and they were very insistent. They were becoming like pesky flies and I really just wanted them to go away and leave me in peace until one small and happy sounding voice said, "Miss Alyssa, I have some wonderful stew here! There's beef and potatoes...I got the Elves to let Sam fix it for you. It smells so good. Here, have a whiff! I know you want to eat it!" At that he waved a bowl of something wonderful smelling underneath my nose. My stomach growled. Damn it, I was SOO hungry. My eyes popped open and I blinked a few times to clear them and then stared longingly at the bowl of stew, which Pippin kept waving back in forth in front of face. He was grinning now as he watched my eyes follow the bowl back and forth.

"Come now, Pippin," a lovely female voice nearly sang, "She is hungry and by the way she is looking at that bowl she may eat you just to get to the bowl if you do not hand it over soon." The beautiful voice had a teasing note to it but I was really beginning to think of doing just that if the damn cute Hobbit didn't stop waving the yumminess in my face, refusing to let me eat. But it was also at that moment that I realized I no longer felt any pain of any kind. I crowed with delight on that realization and reached forward for the bowl eagerly. Pippin yipped in surprise but handed the bowl over fairly quickly. Apparently the pretty voice's reasonings had made him a little jumpy. I took a big bite of the stew and while chewing it slowly I glanced up at the pretty voice. It was Arwen. I blushed profusely for acting like a little barbarian in front of Her Gorgeousness herself. I ducked my head and started eating smaller spoonfuls and trying to act proper about it. The beautiful she-elf just laughed and her laugh sounded like chimes. I blushed again and resolutely kept my face on my food and focused on the spoon dipping into the stew and then going into my mouth.

I was nearly done when a knock sounded lightly on the bedroom and Pippin's head shot up. He had been watching me eat in fascination. I'm not exactly sure what fascinated him about my eating habits, but whatever he wanted to do. I too glanced curiously towards the door. Arwen called out softly, "You may enter!" And the door swung open to reveal a rather old sort of man who actually didn't really look all that old, despite the gray beard and the staff he used. He wore rather long gray robes and a big floppy hat with a point on the end. Wait a minute, I knew this, I did. I wracked my brain for a minute. Ah, Gandalf! Yes, this must be Gandalf. He seemed somewhat amused at the scene before him as he was grinning almost mischievously.

"Gandalf!" Arwen said happily, "I am glad you are here. As you can see, our patient awoke just now and has been eating quite heartily." I blushed again. Gandalf smiled kindly at me.

"Hello child," the old but young wizard said, the grin still playing on his face. "I am glad to see you are doing so much better. My name is Gandalf the Gray and this young Hobbit here tells me that your name is Alyssa." I nodded mutely. He smiled gently. "Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you. I just wanted to ask you some questions about how you came to be here in this city and in this world. Aragorn tells me that you did not seem to be from anywhere near here in your dress and mannerisms and even your height. He also says that you told him you were lost. Can you fill in the missing details my child?"

I sighed and put the bowl of stew down in my lap and just stared at it for a second. Finally I lifted my eyes to his face and said softly, "All I know is that I was sitting inside my house during a thunderstorm one minute and the next there was a bright flash of light and I was sitting outside on the ground and my house was no where around and everything is different. This is definitely NOT my home, or at least not in my time anyways. I'm not sure what happened, I just know that I'm really not in Kansas anymore, Toto."

Gandalf cocked his head and raised an eyebrow at that last little reference of mine but chose to ignore it for the preceding bits of information. He sighed and thought heavily for a minute. "I've heard of time travel being possible in extreme cases with much magic or when someone is being called back to a time they truly belong in, if not physically, then mentally. I've never heard of being able to switch to different worlds or dimensions though. So, if I guess correctly then you are from this same world only millennia into the future and you have been called back to this time for some reason or another. I am inclined to think that it is because you mentally belong in this time, as you physically don't fit the description of any race of this time. Though you do somewhat resemble Hobbits, you are just a little taller than they."

I sighed, "It figures something like this would happen to me. I want to be here for so long and then suddenly I am and it all seems surreal and I wonder if I really should be here." I looked back up at Gandalf and asked in a small voice, "There is no way to send me back, is there?"

He gave me a sympathetic look and said, "I'm sorry, child. We no longer have enough magic here in Middle Earth to send someone back to such a distant time as you have come from."

I swallowed hard and stared at my almost entirely eaten bowl of soup, as if it would give me the answers I sought. So, this was all really happening and I couldn't go home. I was stuck here, knowing the near future, knowing the past, but not knowing what would happen to me. Suddenly I was terrified. So many things could go wrong, I could die! And if I had the simple human span of life I would die in 50 odd years and never get to see my time or my family again. No one would ever completely understand me. I was effectively alone. The thought made me nearly cry, but I held back my tears and looked back up at Gandalf again.

"Thank you sir," I said softly, trying to keep the emotion from overwhelming my voice. "I think I need to be alone to think about the implications of this now."

He nodded and stood to his feet. Arwen dipped her head gracefully to me and swept silently out the door. Pippin was just staring at me in shock and sympathy and wasn't moving, so Gandalf took him gently by his shoulders and steered him out the door. The wizard paused at the door to look back at me, sighed softly and then shut the door quietly. As soon as they were all gone I put the soup bowl aside, laid back down in the bed, and burst into uncontrollable sobs. I rolled over and buried my face in the pillow and cried myself back to sleep. Only this sleep was a mentally healing sleep from which I would wake with a firmer grasp on my new reality. Hopefully.

_Sorry folks...this chapter was a mite depressing, but it will get much more humorous after this, I promise!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own LOTR or anything in the books or movie, only the original characters.

Thanks to the one person who reviewed! I do like to know if my writing is good enough for people to want to read it or not! So, here you go, next chapter!

I rolled over and stretched. Opening my eyes I stared at the ceiling, and blinked a few times. That was not my ceiling! Panicked I wracked my brain for information. Oh, bad idea, because now it all came flooding back to me. I was in Rivendell and I couldn't get back home because that amount of magic no longer existed. Yay me. I groaned. The tears nearly started again but instead of crying I forced myself to sit up and take stock of my situation. My bed sheets fell off and that's when I noticed that I was dressed in a soft white gown and not my sweats and tank. Curious about this I pushed the sheets off me and swung out of bed. I noticed that my feet were still bandaged but as I placed them cautiously on the floor I realized they no longer hurt like before. That made me smile so I stood to my feet and padded over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. I stared at myself and then smiled again, yep, that was me. I hadn't changed a bit, including my big breasts which did not fit very comfortably in this dress made for slender Elven women. It was way too tight across the chest. They were going to have to fix this if I was going to be wearing their clothes, I thought with a little annoyance. I didn't want to walk around with my chest sticking out like a sore thumb because of way too tight clothing. I was already enough of a sore thumb in this place where everyone was tall, slender, and mucho gorgeous; since I was short (painfully so), very curvy (though not fat), and with what you would call average looks. I mean, people had always told me I was beautiful back home, but here among the Elves my looks were average at best.

I was so busy thinking about my clothes and the Elves that I jumped when someone knocked lightly on my door. "Who is it?" I called out nervously, ready to bolt back to my bed if it were one of the guys. "It is only I, Arwen," a beautiful voice called out to me. Oh crap, I thought, that's nearly as bad as if it were one of the guys! She's so going to laugh at me. I groaned but turned towards the door and called out, "You can come in." Hurriedly, I crossed my arms over my chest, as if that would actually help minimize anything. Arwen opened the door and sort of swept into the room.

She glanced at the bed and then at me by the mirror and smiled. "Ah yes, I'm sorry we couldn't find anything that fit you any better, Lady Alyssa." She said softly, "You are built different than most Elves and are much shorter." I glanced down at the ground. Dude! I hadn't realized how long this dress was, it was trailing across the floor. A wonder I didn't get tangled up in it walking to the mirror. I looked up at Arwen sheepishly as she walked towards me. Good lack! This woman is freakin' tall! My mind was trying to come to grips with this 6 foot tall woman who looked like a Goddess and was over a foot taller than me. My head came up to just under her chest. Now I felt like a midget, or maybe a Hobbit. I mean, I'd always been small, but now I felt practically tiny!

Arwen smiled down at me and said, "I have my seamstresses working on a dress that will fit you. Don't worry, you won't have to walk around in this outfit all day. In fact, they should be done with it soon since I commissioned it yesterday morning."

"I slept that long?!" I gasped incredulously.

"Oh my dear, you slept for 3 days straight." She laughed lightly. "I commissioned the dress when you woke up and ate yesterday morning."

"You mean I slept for another whole day?!" My mind could not comprehend this.

"Yes, you did. But your body needed it. You were completely worn out and in a lot of pain. I'm glad to see that you are fully recovered now." She smiled at me and I felt like I was looking at an angel. No wonder Aragorn loved her, she was like the sunlight itself. Liv Tyler had done a good job but no offense she just couldn't hold a candle to the real thing. I would probably remain in awe of her the whole entire time I stayed in Rivendell. Oh, that was another disturbing thought. Where would I go if I wasn't in Rivendell? Would they send me to live with the Gondorians? Or maybe they would ship me off to Rohan? The Dunedain were out of the question since they were too nomadic as a people. I looked up at Arwen worriedly.

"What is vexing you my child?" She asked softly as she sat down on the end of my bed gracefully.

"Um...well, I was just wondering. I mean, what's going to happen to me? I obviously don't belong here in Rivendell. I'm human! Are you going to send me off to live with some other race of men somewhere? And how will I get there? It's dangerous out there if those wraiths are any indication! I'm just scared, Lady Arwen, I really am!" I ended, nearly in tears.

"Shush, shush," she whispered softly as she knelt in front of me and took me into her arms. I leaned my head over her shoulder and tried very hard not to cry. She drew back with her hands still on my shoulders and looked at me earnestly. "We will not turn you away, dear heart. If you never have anywhere else to go you are more than welcome to stay here with us, in Rivendell. However," and here she gently pushed some of my short curly hair back behind my ear. "I don't think you are completely human."

"Huh?" I asked, tilting my head to the side and looking at her so dumbly she probably thought I was slightly retarded.

Arwen chuckled. "Come over to the mirror." And she stood up and led me to the mirror. Curious now I got as close to the mirror as I dared and then pushed my hair back behind my ear the way Arwen had a moment ago. I froze. Gently, ever so gently I touched the tip of my ear. It was slightly pointed, not nearly as pointed as an elf's ear, yet still noticeably pointed. I turned and looked up at Arwen in confusion.

"What does this mean?" I asked in a small voice.

Her Gorgeousness just laughed that bell-like laugh of hers again and said, "Well, it seems that when you came back to the past you took on some of the characteristics of those who you directly descended from. Thus the pointy ears."

"An elf?!" I asked incredulously, my eyebrows nearly up to my hairline. "There is no way in hell that **I **could be descended from ELVES!" I was about to actually try to pass out in shock (probably couldn't pull it off but I was going to try, damn it!), when Arwen laughed softly and said, "No my dear heart, not an Elf. Don't you notice you share some other characteristics with the race you descend from?"

"Huh?" I asked again, in just as retarded a manner as the last time.

Arwen shook her head at me. "Your curly hair, sweetie."

Puzzled I felt my hair. "My hair has always been curly, Lady Arwen."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She asked. I nodded. "Well, then, your height and body shape." She said, sure this was somewhat different. I threw back my head and laughed at that one. "Lady Arwen," I choked out between laughter, "I've always been this short and curvy!"

"Well then," she said, all her marvelous reasons dropping to the floor like a bunch of suicidal pigeons. "Then I guess you are REALLY directly descended from them."

"What do you..." I began and then trailed off. Oh my gosh, I just got it. Hobbits! I'm a Hobbit! Or at least a direct descendant of Hobbits and since I got sent back in time my body was morphing slightly to be even more like that of my race. I guess Time was trying to helping me fit in or something. Well it could stop already! I was short and curvy enough as it is and the pointy ears are cute, but no more, please!!!! I did NOT want hairy feet!!!! I glanced worriedly into the mirror. No hair on my feet, yet. But was it my imagination or was I actually shorter?! I looked up at Lady Arwen. Crap, it sure felt like I was shorter! Unless Arwen had grown taller, but that was a stupid thought!

I wandered away from the mirror and stood in the middle of the room muttering to myself and tapping my fingers. I was so engrossed in my psychotic musings that I missed Arwen, still standing by the mirror, looking at me with a concerned expression on her beautiful face. Finally I turned to her, looking very determined. "Well," I said with a sharp nod, "I guess if I had to be anything, a Hobbit is the best one of all for me. After all, I like to eat a lot, and I'll eat pretty much anything. And I've always been short so that's nothing to get used to. And I like being underground...yeah, I guess this will work out okay."

Arwen just raised an eyebrow at my rambling. I just stood there and stared at her. I was so completely shocked by this news that even though I seemed to have realized and accepted it, part of my brain still hadn't even fully comprehended it. Arwen smiled softly then and walked over to me. She knelt down in front of me again and put both her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. This time I relaxed into the hug and threw my arms around her neck. A tear or two fell down my cheeks. It's not like I didn't want to be a Hobbit, not at all! In fact, I bet it would be fun being a Hobbit and I liked fun most of all. It was just that now not only could I not ever go home again but I was no longer even the same person I had been before. Pretty soon my memories of home would fade and all my life with my wonderful family there would be gone and I really did NOT want to lose that. It was like losing a part of myself. So I let Arwen hold me until I began to come to grips with my situation. At least enough so I could function alright and let my subconscious deal with the fallout.

I carefully pushed myself away from Arwen, wiped the tears from face and then said, surprisingly cheerily, "Do you think maybe that dress is ready yet?" Arwen searched my face carefully and then smiled happily. Apparently she found what she wanted to see there. "I'll go check right now and see." She said, pushing herself gracefully up off the ground. "I will be right back!" She called over her shoulder as she fairly floated out of the room. Crazy Elves and their ability to pretty much defy gravity!

Once she was gone I flopped down on the bed and pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs so I could think a little bit. This really wasn't all as disturbing as it had first appeared to my already weary little brain. I mean, hell, I would be in the company of four other Hobbits! This could be highly entertaining. Just from the brief encounters I'd had with Merry and Pippin I knew that the three of us would get along famously. I could do this! I decided. So I slid off the bed and went to find the bathroom.


End file.
